


the three times komaeda made izuru feel something

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Suggestive Themes, i am so fucking embarrassed about this, this is the most suggestive thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: Izuru is pretty empty, but Komaeda likes when he does express something.This is the most suggestive thing I've ever written I'm so embarrassed just take it





	the three times komaeda made izuru feel something

**laughter**  
  
Izuru is quiet person, but he's very experimental. He liked to tease Komaeda and take notes of how he reacted.  
However, it was now Komaeda's turn to mess with Izuru. The dark haired boy always had the same strange expression, the expression of bored and disinterest.   
All Nagito ever wanted to do was see him smile.   
Plan A was to pounce up on him and tickle him. Though, that likely wouldn't work if Izuru was correct when he said most of his nerve endings had been numbed out. But it was worth a shot.   
Currently, the two were standing side by side on top of a hill, watching the sun go down as the chain on Komaeda's collar clicked with the wind, and Izuru's incredibly long hair flew away from Nagito.  
Now was his chance.  
"Hey, Kamukura," Nagito started, and the red eyed male turned to face him with the same disinterested face he always had.  
"Are you, perhaps... Ticklish?" Nagito asked, and before Izuru could even respond, he had pounced.   
Except... Not pounced as planned.  
Komaeda had met to just hope on towards Izuru, but apparently, he slipped and fell on top of the other, and together they went rolling down the muddy hill.  
"Shit!" Servant yelled, desperately clinging to the other as he desperately tried to get both his chain and Izuru's fucking hair out of his face.  
They both stopped at the end of the hill, Komaeda's screaming of swear words stopping shortly afterwards.  
When he finally moved his hair away from his face, Komaeda catches glimpse of a definitely unusual look on Izuru's face.  
Pure shock.   
His red eyes are wide as an owl's, and mud has splattered his face.  
His hair was now all clumped together with mud, a piece of dark brown hair plastered with his face with mud.  
Now on top of Izuru, Komaeda smiled and moved the piece of hair aside.  
"Ah, just my luck..." He said with a sigh, glancing to the side with a sheepish grin, trying to think of some sort of apology before his thought process was interrupted by a giggle.  
He glanced back at Izuru to see his as much as giggling his ass off, hand covering his mouth.  
Komaeda couldn't help but laugh too.  
Maybe his luck does work in his favor sometimes.  
  
 **embarrassed**  
  
Of all the emotions Komaeda could think of, apparently embarrassed was one of the only semi positive ones he could think of.  
He definitely didn't want to see Izuru sad or crying or worried.  
How despairing it would be to see the ultimate hope sad...  
Embarrassing Komaeda was like one of Izuru's hobbies, he liked to compliment Nagito endlessly until Komaeda was a blushing mess.  
Seeing a blushing Izuru... Oh, what a wonderful image that is in Komaeda's head.   
Oh, is he drooling? Perhaps.  
Anyways, wiping off the drool from Nagito's face, he lifted his head up from the kitchen table as he watched Izuru began to wheel Monaca out of the house.  
Plan B, here we go.  
"Hey Izuru!" Servant called, watching his lover turn his head to face Nagito, pausing his current task and tilting his head to the side.  
"What?" He questioned, letting go of Monaca's wheelchair as he turned his whole body to face towards him.  
The little green head of hair in the wheelchair turned to see Nagito too, confused by what was happening.  
"Hey, hey, I'm glad I remembered my library card, cause' I am totally checking you out!" Nagito called with a smile.  
Nailed it.   
He absolutely did not call every girl he knew for that one.  
Izuru made a sound that was a mixture of confusion and shock, glancing between Servant and Monaca for some sort of confirmation that this just happened.  
Monaca only giggled as Komaeda continued.  
"Wow, Izuru, you must be exhausted from running through my mind all day," he continued, a cheeky smile on his face.  
There was a tint of red now on the other's face among his many freckles, he was clearly at a loss for words, trying to find something to say back before Komaeda to continue.  
Unlucky for him, he is not quite quick enough.  
"Iiiiiizuru~ Do you want to see if you can add "has a great gag reflex" to your list of talents?"  
And with that, his face turned a bright red, and Komaeda had never seen him walk out of the house so fast. Monaca in tow, laughing so hard Komaeda feared she might choke.  
He is going to regret that later.  
  
  
 **attraction**  
  
There's an audible bang against the wall as Komaeda somehow manages to pin Izuru against it.  
How, you say?  
Komaeda has no idea. Maybe it has something to do with Izuru being shorter than him or Izuru desperately trying to dodge his chain, but God knows.  
What's the plan?  
There isn't one. He didn't think he'd get this far.  
His only goal is to get Izuru to show some sort of attraction to Komaeda.  
Or perhaps... Komaeda is looking for something more lewd?  
He'll take what he'll get.  
"Oh, how unfortunate that trash like he has the ultimate hope pinned against a wall, hahaha..." Komaeda mused, and Izuru rose a brow.  
 _GOD FUCKING DAMMIT THE BOTTOM IN ME IS NEVER SATISFIED WHY DID I THINK I COULD TOP H-_  
"Is there something you need?" Izuru asked  
"Is there something _you_ need?" Komaeda fired back.  
Thank god for Google teaching him how to at least try to top.  
Izuru is beyond confused at this point, having no idea what the other wants to get out of him.  
The white haired male leans in a little bit, chain clinking against the other as Izuru takes a hold of his to stop it's noise.  
This thing will be a pain.  
"Seeing you embarrassed was pretty cute yesterday," Nagito started, "But... I'd like to see more. Such a shameful thing from someone like me, but seeing you express emotions brings... Such happiness to me."  
"I think you want to see less of me and hear me more," Izuru comments.  
"What?"  
Apparently Izuru knows what Nagito wants before Nagito even does. Cold hands move gently into Komaeda's fluffy and tangled hair as Izuru uses his free hand to losen his tie and unbutton his shirt a little.  
"You are as useless as ever when it comes to action, allow me to help you."  
Komaeda gets at what Izuru is hinting at from here, leaning in and pressing his lips against Izuru's, gently.   
He was never really the one to lean into more passionate kisses, or really take the lead.  
At least Izuru helps him a little bit.  
He feels the other gently press the back of his head, urging for more as Komaeda tilts his head to the life, his free hand going up Izuru's top and gently tracing around his spine. The other shivers within his grip from the cold of Komaeda's hands.  
 _I wonder how it feels to be making out with someone who is practically a corpse,_ Komaeda wonders.  
Servant pulls away from the kiss, staring at Izuru's wide red eyes for a moment before pressing a kiss to his jaw, and moving down to his lower neck.  
It takes a few moments and guidance from Izuru before Komaeda eventually finds a spot on his neck that does still have some nerve endings that react like a normal human's.  
Izuru squirms from the touch, and Komaeda feels a light tug at his hair.   
He has forgotten that Izuru isn't quite used to being touched with good intentions.   
Had it been anyone else but Komaeda, Izuru probably would've killed him already.  
Though, it does make Komaeda sad to think about just how many people have done this to Izuru when was helpless.  
A squirming Izuru is no fun unless he's enjoying himself, too.  
It takes a few minutes before Komaeda _finally_ gets what he wants.  
 _A moan._  
Unmuffled and clear.  
"Komaeda.... Komaeda..... _Komaeda_...."  
It's like music to his ears, perfect in everyway, just l-  
"Hey! What the fuck are you guys doing in the hall?" Calls out a familiar voice. It's Akane's  
 _Fuck._


End file.
